The Pink Punk and the Red Rockstar
by evermore-dreamer
Summary: Sakura had been dumped by Sasuke for Karin, Gaara's the new kid. What Sakura finds out is that Gaara won't be there at the school for long because he's the famous singer Red Demon. Will his career as a singer break the too up, or will it survive the hardships that come with being a famous singer?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: These characters are not mine, they are Masashi Kishimoto, The song lyrics are Cry, by Alexx Calise which is also not mine, the only thing that is mine is the plot line.**

It was early one morning where Sakura Haruno cracked open one bright green eye and got up and started getting ready for Konoha High School. She first put on some short black shorts with chains connected to her hot pink studded belt. She then put a purple tank top and then a white tank top on with a graphic design with a skull. She then threw on her black and hot pink jacket with black fur in the hood. She put on her fully black converses with hot pink and black stripped knee socks. She quickly brushed her mid back long pink hair and her white straight teeth quickly. Then before she flew out the door with her bag as she threw on her black chocker, a few wrist bands and rings.

Sakura then started walking to school listening to The Red Demon like every other day. While she was walking she noticed a red and black streaked motorcycle fly by, but just forgot about it because it didn't concern her.

When she got to school she went to her locker and got her school books and other school items since she already had her sketch book IPod and phone on her. She heard giggling and laughter as she walked by. She was used to it by now it's only been three years after all.

She walked into the classroom only to start hear Ino talking about her to her bestie Karin, her boyfriend Kiba. Karin was also with her boyfriend of almost a month and a half. Sasuke, Sakura's ex, she got dumped by him horribly. He sent her a cruel text message breaking it off, took a screenshot of it and posted it on his online profile.

"Did you see what she's wearing today Karin?" Ino snickered as she "whispered" that into Karin's ear.

"You know Ino people don't want to hear your crap 'cause no one likes you or how you're such a bitch to everyone well maybe except the guy population because they all think you're easy and you're a tramp." Temari yelled as if she didn't care that all the heads in the class turned to her as she threatened the most popular, and mostly wealthiest, people in the school. Temari is just like Sakura except a little more verbal about her feeling and doesn't care about what people think about her. Sakura then pushed Temari down and they both started a normal conversation like nothing even happened.

"So guess what I heard last night." Temari said

"A new kid is transferring here today right?" Sakura answered as she heard The Red Demon playing in one of Tamaris headphone.

"Not what I was going to say but that is true. Anyways The Red Demon I here is coming to town sometime this week and I'm thinking we can smuggle some tickets by that time." Temari said grinning like a mad man.

"You have lost your mind." Sakura answered as she threw her head back and laughed a little carefree laugh.

"Ahhh But that's what you love about me." Temari said as she put in both her headphones and started tapping her pencil against the deck enjoying the music before they had to put it up for school. Sakura decided to put in my headphones in and listen to The Red Demon.

Then principal Tsunade then barged into the room, like a herd of cattle making everyone fall into silence. They all knew what Tsunade was like and they did not want to spend time with her in detention.

"CLASS LISTEN UP!" boomed Tsunade as she walked into the room, while Temari and Sakura put away their IPods carefully so they wouldn't get caught with them. They did not like it when their music was taken away.

"This here is Sabaku No Garra. He is the new transfer student from the Sand Village. He will need a guide today, so…..Sakura I nominate you to show Gaara around today." She said smirking as Sakura groaned in frustration and put her head down. It's not like she didn't like the guy it's just that she didn't want to go show around the crummy school.

"Sakura please stand up for Gaara." She said looking at her She stood up looked at the floor, pulled down her jacket sleeves down not really looking at him.

Once she finally sat down she glanced at him, only to find him looking at her. Their eyes met and locked, she absorbed his features in. He had blood red hair, teal-ish blue eyes that you could just melt into, a tattoo on his head in Japanese meaning love, are those even allowed? He had no eye brows though but he looked good with none. His lip piercing looked good in the middle of his lower lip. He wore thick black eyeliner around his eyes. Sakura looked back down and noticed what he was wearing: A slipknot t-shirt, Black baggy pants with chains hanging from the belt loops. Sakura realized it looked like she checking him out and quickly looked down and tried to ignore his stare while listening to Tsunade introduce him.

"Gaara please go take an empty seat." Tsunade said as she looked at Kakashi that had just walked in through the door.

"Heh-heh sorry I'm late I ran across–"He got cut off by Tsunade

"Shut it Kakashi. This here is Gaara he's a new student where is there an empty seat?"

"There is only one open seat left in class Gaara that is of course next to Sakura." Kakashi said. All the single girls in the class shot Sakura a death glare, so Sakura sent them a nastier one back and that got them off her back… for now.

"Hey." Came a low husky voice that sends chills up your spin kind-of-voice from her left seat, which was the one Gaara was now occupying, though it used to be Sasuke's before he left her.

The world got shut out; they didn't even notice Tsunade leave or even Kakashi start to teach, for once.

"Hey yourself." she replied turning slightly towards him only to be stopped by his knee which was also outside his desk.

"So, what's this school like?" He asked propping his fist underneath his elbow.

"It's full of sluts, skanks and players." She said putting both her hands into her jacket pockets.

"That's nice, just like my old school." He said casually also quickly absorbing her features.

"What other school did you go too before this one?" Sakura said as she crossed her right leg over her left knee.

"I was actually in a private school because I had "anger issues"." He said putting quotations around anger issues.

"Nice, I was put in this school since…I was born sadly." She said as she made some eye contact with him but at the ending she put her eyes back to the floor.

"That seems fun, so got an enemy's?" He asked slightly amused, a smirk on his face.

"God don't I, I have a whole bunch but at least I know why though." She replied equally casually, throwing her head back and laughing.

"Why is that?" He asked very interested in why such a kind girl could have enemies

"Because my parents died and since then I've become different and people here don't like new people and different people, just letting you know beforehand." Sakura said.

They also didn't see the glances that Temari was throwing at the pair. Temari thought that boy looked familiar. But didn't say anything she was going to have to talk to Kunkoro

The bell rung signaling that 1st period was over. Temari gave a casual goodbye to Sakura which she gladly returned.

"So where do you want to go first?" Ask Sakura as she put her back pack in her locker since she wouldn't need it after all today, but still managing to sneak her IPod into her pocket along with her phone.

"Do you guys have a music room?"

"Yeah it's empty today though the music teacher just had a baby, so she's gonna be gone for a while." Sakura said as she walked down the hall towards the music room.

"You play anything?" Sakura asked Gaara as she picked the lock and opened the door.

"Um….. Guitar and Bass." He answered as they walked in and saw what was in the room. Loads and loads of unused instruments that they could play secretly.

"Oh cool." She said as she sat down and Gaara sat down next to her.

"So, what do you play?" He asked.

"I play Piano, Guitar/Bass, Drums, ukulele, violin, and I sing" She said as she walked around the room and found a dark cherry wood acoustic guitar. "Wanna hear something?" She asked as she picked it up and strummed it making sure it was still tuned, which it was happily.

"Yeah, sure play whatever you think I would like."

"Okay." Sakura said as she started playing a song and singing for him. She starts strumming on the guitar for a minute before singing Alexx Calise, Cry

Sakura starts strumming while the song is at a break. Gaara staring at the pink haired girl wondering where she had gotten a voice like that. It sounded like angels were speaking from him straight from heaven. Gaara was not going to forget about her soon.

Sakura strummed her last note and looked back up at Gaara and saw sadness flicker through his eyes when they met, but it was gone before she could calculate if it was real of just her imagination. "So you like?" She asked as she sat the guitar down on the ground on its side.

"Wow, I mean just….wow that was…. Amazing" He stammered his cool, carefree stance wore off and showed just how much he loved it.

"Thanks." The pink haired girl said as her cheek suddenly became the same color as her hair, but she shook it off hoping that he didn't notice. Which of course he did

Sakura then popped in one of her headphones and started to listen to a song.

"Can I listen to?" He asked excitedly but then he turned awkward as he noticed he said that aloud.

Sakura smiled softly and picked up her other headphone and gave it to Garra "Sure, but I hope you like the Red Demon."

"You like him?" He asked a little surprised. The music was a rockfish metal type nothing like what the girl had just sung, a deep depressing song.

"Yeah, do you?" She asked simply wondering if they actually had something important in common.

"Yep, he's my idol" Garra answered a little too happy. Sakura pretended she didn't notice as the red head put in the headphone and they listened to the music in peace.

That was until they had been barged in then none other than a red head girl with her raven black haired boyfriend.

**How did you like it my lovelies :3**

**I worked really hard on this trying to add in detail, dialogue and other important stuff without making mistakes**

**If I do have any more mistakes please point them out to me (Because I do not have a beta)**

**If you want to become my beta please Message me, IM me or comment on my YouTube channel. Which I will provide in my account.**

**This might be a little different than the YouTube one (Mostly because I can't add in picture or songs unlike YouTube. But I will try and make them mostly the same. **

**The song lyrics are by Alexx Calise, the song is called Cry **

**Well stay beautiful and comment, and follow**

**Xoxo, **

**evermore_dreamer **


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura signed as she saw the couple come in with their clothes all scurried up, the planning on doing something…private. She took out the headphones and paused the music.

It was Sasuke and Karin. Sakura wasn't ready for him…or her. So she slowly went back over to Gaara and whispered in his ear

"We have to leave, I can't handle…them." she said pausing a little.

"Sure." he whispered back concerned but understands.

When Sakura turned around they were both still looking smug at her.

"What's the matter Sakura still can't handle being dumped by Sasuke from me." said Karin as she raised her glasses and her red hair, wavy, was looking down at her.

"No Karin I just don't like my day being ruined by a stuck up jerk and a slut-a-saur interrupting time that I could be listening to music. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and show Gaara around." Sakura said as she moved closer to them while still dragging Gaara by his wrist.

Then Sakura did something she would have never thought she'd do. She shoved them out of the way. They both stumbled separate ways as Sakura and Gaara pushed past them. Sakura was out the door when she got jerked back. It was Sasuke he stopped Gaara and he was still holding her wrist while her wrist was still tightly around his. Sasuke's arm was in front of him with his hand tightly on his shoulder.

"What the fuck Sasuke?!" She asked while yelling at him. Couldn't he tell she didn't want to be around him right now, or ever?

"Who's he?" he asked his grip tightening on Gaara's shoulder, Gaara twitched his eye in pain.

"You were there when Tsunade introduced him." Sakura said sarcastically.

"What's. He. To. You." Sasuke asked pausing after every word to get his point through, in a voice so deadly, that is was like venom dripping off every word he said to her.

"He's a…." Sakura paused and thought if she tells him he's a cute guy that she'd go out with to see wonder if he would get jealous, yeah but if she were to say that then Sakura might of give Gaara the wrong impression. Unless… "He's a friend why?" Sakura asked as she then push back to him and whispered to Gaara in his ear "I'm going to kiss you, but don't worry I'm just getting my revenge." He answered by nodding his head. Sakura did overhear what Sasuke did say about her and being a slut and everything else.

"Well Sasuke if I'm such a slut then you should see this." Sakura said, and then kissed Gaara right in front of Sasuke. She kissed him for like half a minute. Then she turned to an angry looking Sasuke and a shocked looking Karin. She was looking between the two couple and her "darling" Sasuke.

"Take that." Sakura said as she pushed past the two of them again with Gaara and without being stopped that time. They walked down the hall and once they turned the corner, they started laughing.  
"O-oh…m-m-my g-god. Didn't you see his f-face" Sakura choked out while laughing out.

Gaara stifled out a cute little chuckle. Breaking their hands away, he put his hand to his mouth to cover it up.

"God, won't there be some special rumors going around tomorrow won't there" Sakura said in a chilled back voice as they continued walking down the hall to the stairs. So where do you want to go now?" Sakura asked walking in step with Gaara, putting her hands behind her head.

"Hmm, how about we visit the cafeteria?" Asked Gaara as he looked back over at Sakura.

"Nah, let's leave school go get some Starbucks and be back before anyone notices we were gone?" Sakura winked, while whispering so no one heard them.

"Lead the way Pinky."

"Ha ha first thing to know about me, don't call me Pinky, EVER!" She said in a low threating voice. Then skipped further down the hall til they reached the stairs

"Okay, well lead the way" he called out laughing as he ran to catch up with her.

They flew down the two flights of stairs and out towards the door.

"You wanna ride my bike or walk?" Gaara asked

"I don't think we'd fit on a bike. Wait how'd you know I walk?" She asked looking up at Gaara.

"I saw you walking today." He answered as he led her to his vehicle.

"But I never saw–" She stopped and looked at the same red and black motorcycle that passed her this morning. "So your– your that guy?" She asked

"Yep" He answered as they got on the bike and he passed back his helmet to her.

"Oh." She answered as Gaara started the bike and they rode down the road. She clung to his black leather jacket, which he had put on earlier while they were talking, and was just absorbed in the feeling of the wind in her pink hair. Gaara felt her loosen the grip of his jacket; he had a weird feeling in his stomach

"Hey, Sakura are you okay?" He asked without turning sound, keeping his eyes on the road. Even though she couldn't see his face, she could hear the concern in his voice.

"Oh yes…" She took a breath of air "I feel…" She took another breath and instantly it hit her. The smell of mint, leather, this great smelling cologne. "What's that smell?" Sakura asked without really thinking about it.

"Um…What does it smell like because I don't smell anything?" He asked as he raised his no haired eyebrows underneath his helmet. Even though he actually knew the smell was him.

"Um well it smells…good" She said smiling, knowing Gaara knew what the smell was. Gaara smirked as they continued riding down the street. As they went underneath a bridge he stopped and turned down an alleyway.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked looking left and right, trying to figure out where they are.

"To this little coffee shop in the middle of nowhere so no one can bother us." Gaara said as he turned down another street.

About half way down that street turned into a little shop that would be completely missed if not intentionally looking for it. For one it was down an alley crushed between two huge buildings, it didn't even have a sign saying what the shops name is, and all it had was numbers on the building.

Sakura got off the motorcycle and stopped "What's this place?" she asked curiously

"This is a place ran by my cousin and his grandma, I think you might know him he might be a junior or senior this year." Gaara said as he also got off the bike and stopped next to her. "Plus I might add he looks like me." He added smugly

"Or do you look like him, it depends who's older?" She replied just as smugly if not more.

"Well anyway." He said as he started walking up to the door.

"Well what's his name?" She asked as she jogged up to him and looked up at him, he was 5'6 while she was 5,1.

"You can find out when we get inside." He said as he opened the door for her, like a gentleman should.

"Wow, this place looks amazing!" Sakura exclaimed as she saw the cafe walked through the arch that had red and pink flowers tangled around the pillars. She walked into a four passage way section. To the left was the dining area and the cash register. To her right was a passage that to the left of that passage was the girl's bathroom and to the right was the boy's bathroom. If you came back to the middle and you headed straight you would go into the kitchen.

"You like it." Asked a low, husky, voice in Sakura left ear.

Sakura jumped, and turned around to find another red head that did look somewhat like Gaara. Sakura could tell it was not Gaara because he was standing to Sakura's right.

"Oh hi, I'm Sakura." Sakura smiled and took out her right hand to be shaken.

The redhead then took he hand kissed it and said in his smooth, sexy, voice. "Why hello Sakura, my name is Sasori." He then looked towards Gaara. "Why hello cousin, how has it been going? We haven't seen you in a while." He said as Sakura gently took her hand away and put it at her side. While Sasori was looking smugly at his younger cousin.

"Yes, I have returned for a bit." He answered not really caring if he was hurt by his uncaring tone. Gaara loved his cousin, but he was like a virgin player. A player who like to flaunt a girl ,not ever going any farther than making out, and then just throw her away like a broken toy after she'd fallen head over heels in love with him.

"That's wonderful, now why have you come to see us here at our little old café?" he asked tilting his head slightly, smirking.

"I came here to show Sakura what real coffee taste like." He said putting on a fake smile.

"Ah very well come this way then." As he turned on his heel and lead then to a little table seated for two, by the end of the wall. It was fairly busy another two or three couples were in there, already served of course.

Sasori came to a seat and pulled it out for Sakura "Here you are madam." Sakura took the seat and nodded her head in a sign for thank you. Gaara started looking at the menu, trying not to care that his cousin was flirting with…his acquaintance/friend.

"So what would you like to drink?" Asked Sasori taking out a pad and pen.

"Um… can I have a mocha chocolate chip latte with a lot of whip cream and chocolate sauce." Sakura asked not even looking at the menu.

"Sure thing doll face" He winked then looked at Gaara "What about you cousin dear?" Sasori asked with a light smile towards Sakura and a light dissatisfaction towards Gaara, not really caring about what he wanted.

"Um I'll take a regular coffee, black, but add three packs of sugar." Gaara said handing back his and Sakura's menus'.

"Sure thing I'll be back in a bit." He said and reluctantly left, but not before giving Sakura another wink. She blushed but shook it off and looked back at Gaara who was indeed staring after his cousin.

"So why did you move to Konoha?" Sakura asked as she crossed her arms across her chest. Head tilted slightly to the left.

"Um, well I was with my brother touring around the world awhile and when there wasn't anywhere else we wanted to tour we decided to come here and stay for a bit." He said as he looked at Sakura who was now looking at him with her chin in the palm of her hand, while her elbow rested near the edge of the table.

"That's cool, I always wanted to tour the world." Sakura said and then let out a sigh.

"Maybe one day you will." He answered. "So how was your life here?" Gaara asked the pink haired girl in front of him.

"It was good my mom and dad were happily married and had me. I had both of them, together, until they divorced and my father moved away. Now I hardly see my dad and my mom is always on business so it's usually just me in the house, but hey it's actually pretty nice." She said smiling even though Gaara could see the sadness through the façade she played while talking about her mom and dads divorce. "And now my mom just sends me money for food and other stuff I need while she handles the bills here, while in the other countries. I use to visit my dad a lot during the summer, but now that stopped and I only talk to him on the phone when he's "not too busy for me". Heh, I even heard he's gotten hitched again and has another baby on the way. Well that's at least what mom said anyways." She paused and smiled, Sasori came out and handed Sakura's carb in festered coffee and Gaara's almost plain coffee.

"So Sakura is it? Well, because you're cute, I just wanted to know if–"

"SASORI!" Yelled an elderly voice from what was the kitchen "Sasori! Why are you flirting with a pretty girl rather than helping me in the kitchen." The elderly woman asked as she stomped over to the group.

"I wasn't flirting with a pretty girl this time…" Sasori paused and looked at the couple. Sakura was looking down drinking her coffee, while Gaara was bluntly staring at him, even though he could detect a smirk hidden in his lips. "I was just saying hi to cousin Gaara and his girlfriend Sakura." Sakura choked on her coffee and Gaara went wide eyed, when they heard that statement.

"Uh listen Sasori, um well yah–" Sakura said but was interrupted.

Gaara interrupted "Sakura's not my girlfriend… she just my new friend from Konoha High."

"Yeah, we're not going out Sasori." Sakura finished quietly

Meanwhile Sasori was not listening to the two; instead was whispering things to his grandmother. She then huffed and puffed all the way to the kitchen and Sasori pulled up a free chair to the table.

"So what did you say?" Sasori asked blankly

"Never mind, so how's long has this building been here? Sakura asked looking at Sasori

"It's been around here since when me and my grandma came to live here in Konoha almost 6 years ago." He answered.

"Oh that's nice." Sakura said with a smile and then sipped some more of her coffee.

"I know so dear cousin, how was your site seeing tour go with Kankuro go?"

"It was fine we went to see Italy, America, Ireland, Great Britain and more."

"Sounds nice, too bad I didn't go." Sasori pouted.

"Hey who's–" Sakura got cut off once again, but this time by her phone. It started singing the chorus from all around me by Flyleaf. It was a text from Temari.

_Where are you guys? You missed two whole periods and it's almost lunch and you and I both can bet Tsunade will be looking for the two of you._

"Oh crap, Gaara we have to go." Sakura said as she downed her delicious drink and threw away the cup.

"Oh, why so soon doll face?" Sasori asked in his special sexy voice.

"Because Tsunade will kill me and Gaara, since we left school campus without telling her and FYI Gaara she's looking for us also." Sakura said in a rush.

Sakura gave a goodbye hug to Sasori and her and Gaara rushed out the door.

They hopped on Gaara motorcycle and rushed over to the school. They almost got hit by a car while rushing.

"Hey Gaara please try not to kill us." Sakura said being worried about becoming a pancake in the road. He nodded in response and kept going. They finally made it to school just before the bell rang.

Kids started filling the halls and pushing the two around and almost got separated from each other. Gaara grabbed on to Sakura's hand and they pushed through the hall together. In minutes passed the halls were empty. But two things they didn't notice: one, they were still holding hands and two, the female at the end of the hall watching them.

"Sakura!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**How did you like it my lovelies :3**

**I worked really hard on this trying to add in detail, dialogue and other important stuff without making mistakes**

**I'm already got most of the "outer" plot line done but if you have ideas please don't be afraid to share them **

**Well stay beautiful, comment, and follow**

**Xoxo, **

**evermore_dreamer 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on PPRR:

Kids started filling the halls and pushing the two around and were almost separated from each other. Gaara grabbed on to Sakura's hand and they pushed through the hall together. In minutes passed, the halls were empty. However, two things they didn't notice: one, they were still holding hands and two, the female at the end of the hall watching them.

"Sakura!"

Sakura jumped and she slowly turned around. There she saw her best friend Temari.

"Hey Temari, what's up with the whole screaming-my-best-friends-name-across-the-hall thing?" She asked her blonde companion as she slowly made her way up to the two.

"Oh I just wanted your attention and I didn't feel like running after you." She said shrugging.

"Ohhhhhhh, Okay. So why aren't you in class?" Asked Sakura as she gave her friend a smirk that put shame to her ex-boyfriend's aka the master himself.

"Because I'm a library aid for Itachi Uchiha this period and he said I could wander around since there's nothing for me to do." She said smiling.

"Nice." Sakura answered and noticed Gaara hasn't said anything yet. "Gaara you know Temari right?"

"She's in our history class right?" Gaara asked unsure

"Yep, sure am. I sit right next to Sakura" Temari said then she put an arm around Sakura's shoulders.

The group of three started walking up the stairs to the level 2 of the school. There were six levels of the school. There was, thank god, an elevator to take the different floors.

The first floor was administration offices, cafeteria and the first of three libraries. The second level was the freshman classes, including a couple labs, and several bathrooms. While the third level had the sophomore classes, just like the freshman level except with different room numbers and teachers. The fourth level had the same thing except it had the second library. The fifth floor was the same as the second and third except made for the seniors.

Then there was the sixth floor, it was the "attic" of the school. Its halls were a tinted grey color, like the color of the sky when it's raining lightly. They were white but because of the dust, it was now a greyish color. Note all the spider webs in the corners. And if you step on certain spots in the floor it feels like you would fall right through it. You think that's creepy, well farther on into a room down the hall on that level is an old forgotten library that no one goes into anymore. Students at the school gossip about how that level is haunted and all.

"Gaara who do you have this period." Asked Temari

"Depends what period is this?"

"We just switched from 3rd so we'd be in fifth." Temari answered nodding her head up and down.

"Um, I have gym this period." Answered Gaara

"Oh Temari don't I have gym 6th period?"

"No?" Temari raised her blonde eyebrow before answering "We have Biology with Mr. Yakushi that period, so you have gym this period."

"Really, man I need to dye my hair blonde." Sakura said as they walked towards the gymnasium.

"Hey I find that offensive." Temari yelled at the pink haired girl and smacked her upside the head.

"Ow, I'm kidding 'Mari" Sakura said while rubbing the back of her head as the three walked into the building.

The students were playing dodge ball. The group of three almost made it to the instructor Coach Guy. But a ball was zooming towards Sakura and hit her in the face. She let out a little cry as she fell to the floor from the force of the ball.

"Oh my god! Sakura are you okay?!" Temari asked worriedly as she fell to the floor to help Sakura. The whole room went quite

"WHO THREW THAT?!" Temari screamed, looking up from Sakura only to find a quiet room of staring faces.

"Huh Pinky should have watched where she was going." a happy Ino circling her right shoulder back and forth answered.

"Yeah you know getting in the middle of a game is _very dangerous_ Sakura. You should know better." A smirking Karin answered afterwards.

"Why you little bitches." Temari said lowly as she left Sakura, only to be replaced by Gaara, and stormed over to the two girls.

Temari slapped Ino, knowing that she was the one who threw the ball, and punched her in the face.

"Ahhhh, I think you broke my noise you blonde whore." Ino answered bending over and tucking into herself, while Karin was walking closer to her "friend".

Temari pull Ino's hair upwards to have the girl look her in the face. "Who's the blonde whore huh? The one who has been with eight different guys this year, including sleeping with them. Not me." Temari said harshly "It's you" She whisper harshly into Ino's ear.

Ino let out a piercing scream, Temari let go of her hair and walked back to Sakura and Gaara. Ino fell to the floor sobbing about how "sorry" she was.

Sakura had gotten up and went into the girl's bathroom with Temari. They went over to the sink and turned it on cold water. Sakura hopped on the sink edge. Temari got a paper towel wet and put it on Sakura's now red and puffy cheek.

Sakura twitched as it touched her cheek. "Ouch! Temari." Whined Sakura

Temari started to chuckle at her friend "Oh shut up you pink twit."

Sakura stuck out her tongue at Temari as she patted her cheek with the paper towel.

"So how's your plan trying to win a boyfriend?" Sakura asked while trying to look at Temari but failing.

"Not so good, it's very difficult for one." Temari said. Sakura laughed. "Hey stop moving your mouth Sakura." Sakura quickly stopped but eyeing her friend.

"So who do you have your eye on now?" Temari asked stilling patting the wet paper towel on her cheek.

"No one. Not since Sasuke. Then there's Sai and Neji and even Lee." Sakura said glumly.

"Hey just because none of those relationships worked doesn't mean you have to give up." Temari said as she threw the paper towel away.

Sakura hopped off the sink and walked out of the bathroom with Temari to find Gaara waiting right outside the restroom.

"Hey Gaara."

"Yeah what's up Buddy?" Temari asked as they were about to walk out the door.

"Sakura Haruno!" Yelled a screechy voice from the other side of the gym

"What the–" Sakura started

"Sakura what's–" Temari started to ask.

"I have no idea" Sakura answered as they tried figuring out the voice

"It's the bitchy-red head." Gaara whispered in Sakura's ear.

"Ohh it's Karin." Temari said

"I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!" Karin screeched

Sakura turned around, gave Karin the bird and then walked out with Temari and Gaara following her.

They were walking down the hall all serious and then all of a sudden Sakura started bursting out laughing. Temari joined while Gaara looked at the two as though they were crazy.

They were walking back down the hall when she bumped into someone. She ended up landing on her butt.

"Ouch, Sorry About that." Sakura said as she was helped up by Gaara

"OH SAKURA-CHAN! HOW IS IT I MISS YOU VERY TERRIBLY!"

Sakura groaned softly and looked up to find what she had feared, was actually true. "Hey, Lee how are you." She said

"Oh I'm doing most spectacular since I ran into you today." He said in a very (melo) dramatic voice as you could clearly tell he was pouring out his heart with every word he said, and with that you could see the twinkle of his eye and started to grow more and more into hearts as every second passed.

"Gee, that's…great" Sakura said as an anime sweat drop went down her head.

"I know, so how are you doing, are you ready to get back together"He asked with such loving eyes and a voice so cute that almost anyone couldn't of said no. Keyword is though I said _almost_.

"Now Lee, why would you think such crazy things? Remember you're the one who was cheating; you're the one who threw me away. Not me, you." Sakura said as every word she said was dunked into an acid of malic and hate.

"But, But… Sakura-Chan you know it was–"

Sakura cut him off "Lee I don't want to deal with this…" She paused and had an idea "Especially not with my boyfriend here." She said. Gaara's eyes went wide and so did Temari's. Lee did not look very happy and loveable then.

"Your…your what?!" Lee screamed at her. He had got into her face now "Don't you dare lie to me and tell me this sick, emo, little goth punk evil man is your boyfriend. The Sakura-Chan I knew would never date anyone like him."

Sakura blew up on him "YOU KNOW WHAT LEE, HOW 'BOUT YOU SHOVE YOUR OWN WORDS UP YOUR ASS AND DEAL WITH IT BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO LET ANYONE TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT, ESPECIALLY A CHEATING EX BOYFRIEND OF MINE!" She screamed at him.

"Well you know what maybe you shouldn't be such a whore and people wouldn't treat you this way. I knew it was right to cheat on you with Tenten."

That hit home in Sakura, she began to back-up and bumped into Gaara and Temari.

"And let's see, if you weren't so boring all the time and would have hung out with me instead of Temari or being balled up in your room listening to music like the depressing emo freak that you are. We still might have been together."

"That's enough. No one talks to Sakura that way, I don't care if your and ex-boyfriend or not, you're not gonna treat Sakura like crap because you doesn't want to get back together with your sad pathetic ass." Gaara said circling his arms around Sakura in a protecting manner.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it emo freak. I can whoop your ass any day."

That's not what happened though. Gaara let go off Sakura and came in front of her. "Oh yeah bring it on huge eyebrows." He taunted.

"No guys don't–"

"Too late" Lee said as he swung to kick Gaara in the face with his foot. Gaara caught it and broke his ankle right there.

"Sure you want to fight." Gaara asked in a low threatening voice

"Yes I will not be defeated by the likes of you." Lee said in a voice so serious, so deadly that it sent shivers up Sakura's and Temari's back.

Gaara and Lee continued to fight until Sakura got in the middle, literally. The bell was just about to ring and she didn't want Gaara getting into trouble on his first day because of her.

Sakura got kicked in the low abdomen and Gaara ended up punching her on her left rib cage.

"Sakura!" Gaara exclaimed quickly and knelt down in front of her. While Gaara and Temari was helping Sakura Lee slipped away with bruises and a broken ankle.

Sakura started to cough, but it was covered up by the bell.

"Oh Crap." Temari started and they lifted Sakura up and helped her through the hall very inauspiciously and they were able not to draw attraction to themselves. They finally found a deserted classroom where they sat her down on the floor.

"Oh crap, Sakura I'm so sorry." Gaara said sadly and worriedly

Sakura started to laugh a soft humble laugh, that you could clearly tell it was fake, it's okay guys I'm good, I'm good." She said trying to stand up.

"No you stay right there I'm going to find the nurse ,somehow, and say you feel down the stairs." He said before he walked out the door and turning to the left before anyone could argue.

It was deadly silent between the two women. The air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. It was a few minutes before Temari finally spoke.

"So you like Gaara 'ay?" Temari asked looking at Sakura a deep anger could been seen in her eyes when Sakura looked back into them.

"Um…um…well the thing is–" Temari cut her off

"There is not thing it's a yes or no question. Now answer me." She said getting more angrier by the second.

"But Temari how could I or even you like a guy we just met we don't know anything about him."

"That doesn't matter to me, I know I like him and if you don't have enough balls to admit it then I'm going to take him for myself." She said as she rose looking down at Sakura with a founding distaste.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N): This chapter has some graphic scenes viewer discretion is advised at all lengths.

Last time on PPRR:

"But Temari how could I or even you like a guy we just met we don't know anything about him."

"That doesn't matter to me, I know I like him and if you don't have enough balls to admit it then I'm going to take him for myself." She said as she rose looking down at Sakura with a founding distaste.

Recommended Songs: Watch me Bleed – Scary Kids Scaring Kids or Missing – Evanescence

"Wha–What did you say?" Sakura said as she stood up, all the pain from her physical form disappearing suddenly.

"You heard me." She said slightly snarling at the pink hair girl.

"But I… I thought that you, you and I were–" Temari cut her off

"We still are but if you're going to stand in my way with trying to get with Gaara, I won't hesitate to….trample you Sakura." Temari said giving Sakura the most deadly looking face that could even make an Uchiha get chills. "Well I'm gonna go find Gaara, you, stay here." Temari ordered as she turned on her heel and walked out the door.

Sakura just stared as Temari as she walked out the door and stalked off the find. Sakura expected this from Ino or Karin but, Temari, Temari of all people. Her _best friend._ It just made Sakura just die inside. She actually trusted Temari but she, she was no different from any other girl in this school. Sakura started crying and soon felt that pain come back but the sad part about it was that she didn't know if was her physical pain or her newly found emotion pain.

_I knew this would happen, it always happens to me. Why do my friends all leave me, what have I done to deserve this? Huh Karma? Buddha? God? Whoever!_ Sakura screamed in her head. 

Sakura ignored the throbbing pain in her chest and risen up and started to walk out of the school. Sakura was in the office checking herself out. Yeah, she had the option of doing that.

"Why are you leaving Sakura?" asked a brown haired, middle aged woman with a load of paperwork in her hands and pink pig following her. It's apparently a therapeutic pig and it was okay for it to be on campus.

"Um I'm not feeling so good Shizune, but I think I'll be back tomorrow." Sakura lied through her teeth, and apparently was clearly believable to the women Shizune.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow then." Shizune smiled and walked away back to her office to do paperwork.

Sakura started walking went against her pain and started walking home. She started thinking about the first time this happened. Her heart aching more with every step she took.

"_Ha-ha! Come on forehead!" A 13 year old, blonde longed haired girl screamed as she ran in front of a girl with short, pink hair about the same age as her. The blondes' long ponytail swishing back and forth in the wind. _

"_Coming Ino-pig!" The girl screamed back and ran up to her companion. The girls were conversing when the pink haired girls crush came by. _

"_H-Hi Sasuke-kun!" She said, slightly blushing and then looked down at her toes. He glanced at the pink haired girl for a slight second before staring at her blonde friend. _

"_Hn." He said as he pushed by the girl and walked smoothly over to the blonde. "Hello I haven't seen you around here before?" He asked inspecting the girl named Ino beforehand. _

"_Well I am not surprised I have just moved here from Kirigakure*" Ino said with a smug smile._

"_I see. But why are you hanging out with Sakura?" He asked, paying no regard that she was just right behind him. _

_Sakura was horrified and deeply pained. She had liked this boy since the beginning when she first met him at the academy._

"_She's the first girl I met. Why?" Ino asked as she played an innocent-as-a-doe look on her face. _

"_Because you hang with people more…suitable for you. Like me" He said with a pause to place the right word and then smirked afterwards._

"_Sure." Ino said as she looked at Sakura, mouthed bye and walked away with Sakura._

_A few years later Ino and Sakura became friends again after he was found cheating on the blonde with some other whore. _

_Sakura and Ino were in the middle of a conversation when a new girl walked in. her red hair glowed bright against her pale, creamy legs that were barely covered by her black booty-shorts. Her light purple and black long sleeved shirt was covering up her arms and a black jacket hanged off her hips, while she pushed up her glasses and looked straight at Ino and Sakura. Principle Hiruzen was standing next to the hooker-ish looking girl while introducing her. Sakura had a bad feeling about this girl since she first saw her walk in. _

_As the Red headed girl was told her seat number she quickly walked over to the other side of Ino which wasn't occupied at the time. _

"_Why hello, my name is Karin, if you didn't hear. What's your name?" She asked directly at Ino, not giving Sakura a second glance. _

"_I'm Ino, and this is Sakura." She said introducing the two of them. _

"_Oh, why hello Ino…..and Sakura." She said pausing before mentioning Sakura. _

"_Hi Karin." She replied but, the girl simply shrugged it off as if she didn't hear it in the first place. _

_Her and Ino talked some more and created a bond and left Sakura in the dark and ignored the girl like she was nothing more than a piece of trash left on the floor. _

_The bell rang as the students left Ino hastily went to meet her boyfriend Kiba, leaving her and Karin alone for the first time._

_ "Um should we go Karin?" Sakura asked as she picked up her stuff and started to turn away. Sakura was then grabbed back by the girl. The teacher was already out the door to wait for the new coming students. _

_ "Okay here's how it's going to go 'kay. I'm going to become Ino's new best friend and you need to get out of the picture and if you won't go willingly then I'll force you out." Karin said as she dropped her grip on Sakura's bag and it dropped out of her hands and scattered on the floor. Karin then kicked the stuff on the ground making more of it spill out and spread all over the place. Karin then strutted out the room and left Sakura to pick up her stuff. _

_ Kids that entered the room just then laughed at the fumbling girl as she tried and failed miserably to pick up all her stuff quickly in order not to be late to her next class. Sakura made it a minute late to class, so she walked in and everyone started at her. It made her uncomfortable at first but soon got over it as she took her seat next to Ino. _

_ "Ino you know that girl Karin we just met?" Sakura started the conversation. Her teacher just told them to do their own thing while they "read" the textbook pages. _

_ "Yeah Saku, I was there remember." Ino said smiling sarcastically._

_ "Well when you left…She threatened me." Sakura gulped as she looked down to her toes and back up the meet her friend's eyes. _

_ "What have you been smoking Sakura? Karin is the nicest person ever!" She said as her eyes bugged out in an unbelievable fashion. Sakura stayed quiet and let her friend continue "Why would you say something so completely and utterly ridiculous." She asked her voice getting a little sharper_

_ "Because it true!" Sakura yelled at her friend. Ino then narrowed her eyes. _

_ "Don't play like that Sakura, you're just going to cause more drama for you and personally I think Karin is a better friend then you have ever been." Her voice getting sharper and sharper with every word and the venom slowly but swiftly dripping off her words._

_ "You– you don't believe me! Your friend for almost 3 years since we were in the academy, since we made up and became best friends and swore nothing was going to break us apart. Not even a boy, but you're trading me for a girl you've barely known for a day?" Sakura said the hurt, pain, anger and disappointment in her voice _

_ "If you aren't going to be a true friend and accept when people want to become my friend, then yes, yes I will replace you with Karin and that's what I am exactly going to do." Ino said the hate and venom in her words could cut even cut steel. She then got up and walked out the door as the bell rung and everyone did the same, except for the girl with pink hair. _

_ Sakura was so hurt, she ran out the class and went straight to the girls restroom and just decided to skip her next class and hide out in the girls bathroom. Before Sakura could get to the biggest stale in the bathroom and cry she was stopped by, lord behold, Karin. _

_ "What the matter Sa-Kur-Ra?" Karin asked as she split the pink haired girl name into three syllables. "Didn't Ino chose the right thing and picked me over you." She stated more then asked. Sakura kept in a hiccup, so no one would tell she was about to cry. "Is Sakura going to cry now?" Karin taunted as she got close to Sakura's face and pushed her down. Karin then kicked her in the ribs and battered and bruised Sakura without any hesitation. When Karin was done she laughed as she walked out the bathroom, without sparing Sakura another glance. _

_Sakura then went into the biggest stall, which was usually made for handicapped people, and locked herself in it. She then started to cry. She cried and cried and cried until there were no more tears left to fall from her eyes. She wanted to take out her blade and slice her skin so many times, so deeply that she would just die. To end this torture. She then looked in the mirror. She saw she had a red noise and big, red, puffy eyes. So she redid her makeup, walked out the bathroom and left school to return to school, even though the school day wasn't over._

She finally reached her "comfy" home. Sakura smiled to herself as she imagined her running into her home as a child and screamed inside to her parents saying she was home. But that was the past and it shall stay there. After it could never be that way anymore.

"Hi, I'm home." Sakura whispered sadly to nothingness in the air. She slowly placed a sad smile on her face. "I'm all alone again." Sakura stated to herself. "What should I do?"

Sakura placed her bag down on the couch. Went to the kitchen to get a monster energy drink and chugged it. Her body still hurt from the incident so she went to her bedroom to get her first aid kit. You think why is it in her bedroom? Well Sakura always hurts herself and is usually in that rooms she kept it in there. She passed the bathroom when something that shinned on her pupil. She turned and went into the bathroom. She then saw something she completely forgot about today. She then heard the taunts and nasty remarks about her in her head by Ino and Karin. _You're worthless, you're so stupid, go away you filthy piece of crap, you are a whore, you should die._

"No! Stop! Leave me alone! Please!" She started screaming; she folded into a fiddle position on her feet, placing her hands over her eyes and squeezes her eyes shut. She started letting out sobbing noises as tears leaked out of her eyes "Go away!" _go, go cut yourself, no one cares about you anyway._ Sakura opened her eye shocked.

Was that true? Did no one want her? She used to think Temari wanted her around, but she guessed that was a lie by now. Was all this true? Sakura couldn't come up with a defending argument and willing agreed to the dark voice in her head, which seemed to tell her the truth. No one did want her, no one did care. Not even her mom, if she did then she'd be here with Sakura today, right now.

Sakura seemed to rise almost hypnotizingly. She walked zombie-liked over to the shinning object.

Sakura tear streamed face came towards an object she vowed, ever since meeting Temari and becoming friends with, to never touch again. There it was shining in the light from the semi-opened medicine cabinet in her bathroom. She fully-opened the medicine cabinet and took ahold of the object. The small blade seemed harmless to an unknowing person.

An unknowing person, a person who has no idea or intention of using a sharp object to cut or harm themselves. Someone who isn't Sakura.

Sakura then dragged the seemingly sharp blade across her already scarred wrist and made more marks. _More, MORE! Do it more! Nobody cares that you do this to yourself. Temari did, but she's gone now. Isn't she! Who will care about you now? That's right NO ONE!_ The dark voice laughed at her in her head. Controlling her movements and thoughts like a puppet and it's puppeteer.

Sakura's white floor turned blood red and her clothes drenched with her own blood, she sat there blade in hand, back against the wall, after a couple of deep, ghastly cuts from left to right as she leaned against the wall to support her. Soon she came falling down slowly and landed on her butt and stopped as she let the blood pour out her wrist.

_Does anyone want me? Does anyone need me? What do I have to show; after all I only talk to myself? Would it matter to anyone if I died? Would it affect any one?_ _No. No it wouldn't. Why would it in the first place? No one cares now, why after I'm dead. Maybe I should just die. Give up on everything. This life doesn't have anything for me. The only thing it's doing is hurting me. Would Gaara want to give up to? Would he want to die just like me? _

Sakura continued to talk to herself, but before she realized it, she was slowly closing her eyes. Sakura was trying to not close them because she knows she might not wake up. In reality, she really didn't want to die. She wanted someone to say to her that it's okay I'm here for you. I care about you. Please stop this. I don't want you to die. I love you. But who could she find to love her.

After all she was nothing but a shell of a person. Broken from the inside out. Her soul becoming confused as her dark thoughts take over her mind and leave no opening for her soul to keep her alive. Then again could anything keep her alive at this point? Her mother's false love has held her through this but it's slowly weakening and deteriorating with everyday not home. Sakura before she wished to whatever god was out there before closing her eyes, that someone would save her. But she never found out, because she finally passed out onto the cold marble flooring, falling into a deep and dark unconcisness.

1*: A village in the Land of the Water

Sorry guys for the depressing ending but I finally overcame my writers block and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a loooooong time. But hopefully this makes up it's over 2,500 words and I'm starting my next chapter write after this. I will hopefully update both chapters at the same time when I go to the library because, this chick is poor and we don't have internet yet. I know sad face. But I put a song up there to listen to while reading this chapter because of I feel that they go with the message of the chapter.

I hope you like the chapter please give me feedback (Not harsh flames that make me want to shrivel up in a hole and die but CONSTRUCTIVE cristism is okay with me.) and follow/favorite.

Xoxo,

Evermore_Dreamer


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is very dramatic, you have been warned.

Song Recommendation: Hate To See Your Heart Break - Paramore and Last Hope - Paramore

Sakura woke up, she felt very heavy and very alone. The fact was, was that she is. Sakura was very alone in a big house made to fit a full family but only herself occupied its content. She was alone. She woke up on a hard, cold brittle floor by herself. No one would come to save her from this deep darkness eating her from the inside out like a deadly unstoppable disease. Except it was much worse than cancer or aids or any other incurable diseases out there. Sakura knew that with the way she was going she wouldn't be here very long.

Sakura winced as she moved into an upwards sitting position and her back to the wall. She was surprised that she survived again. _Why? WHY!? Why must you torture me god! What have I done to deserve this!? What could have been so horrible that I had done to deserve this harsh punishment? _Sakura cried out in her head. She started to sob and shake. Soon she couldn't even see her hands correctly from her tears that were blocking her eyesight.

_Why am I always alone? Why do I have no one there for me? Why doesn't anyone care about me? Does anyone even love me? _

"Why would they?" A voice in Sakura's head whispered back. She began to think of all the reasons why people should be able to love her. She thought long and hard very hard. She couldn't think of anything. She couldn't think of any reason for anyone to love her. _After all why would anyone love you, your mother even doesn't_. The voiced whispered to her again. Sakura wanted to block out the voice of truth right now, she couldn't deal with it right now, maybe not ever.

In order to block out the voice she decided to finally patch up her new wounds. She cleaned up her wounds and disinfected them and put gauze over them to shield them from the world. Sakura then went into her room and checked her phone. _No New Messages_ it had said. She threw it back down on the bed and put on her black jacket from her dresser and then slowly walked down the stairs. Her point being proven every time she tried denying herself the fact.

Sakura made her way to well sized kitchen and found her monster still sitting there, like it was taunting her. Reminding her of what she just did, reminding her that she was a mistake and that she'd never be perfect and no one would help her through this rough patch in her life. She sat down on the couch and watched TV until she heard her phone ring from her bedroom.

"I wonder who that is?" She said slowly getting up and then hurryingly up the stairs to her room which is on the second story (A/N: Sorry loves for not mentioning and/or clarifying that in chapter 4)

She went to her door and saw –you guessed it– Gaara. _What the_? She thought as she opened the door. Sakura opened it to see him waiting trying to occupy himself while hoping she'd answer the door. "Hey?" She asked awkwardly to Gaara.

"I'm fine but what about you, you weren't in the hall anymore and I couldn't find you at anywhere at school." He said worriedly. He was concerned for the girl.

"I went home because I just didn't feel like being at that horrible place anymore." She said her voice cracking at the word horrible. She was trying not to cry or at least not in front of him. Because truth-be-told she did like the guy. He treated her better than any of her ex-boyfriends ever did and they only knew for a day. He actually treated her like a person. And even though she knew she should get close to him, she already has and hadn't even realized it 'til now.

Gaara looked at her sadly. He heard the crack in her voice and felt sorry for the girl that he was so madly in love with. Even though they've only known each other for a small amount of time. He wanted to fix all the cracks in her heart and heal all the pain in her soul; he wanted to make her feel like she was wanted by someone even if that someone was the only one. "But why?" he whispered, coming closer almost foreheads touching.

Sakura looked down at her black converse put on earlier that day. She bit her bottom lip debating on wither on telling the red head or not. She looked up at him again and saw the longing to know what was troubling her so badly in his eyes. "Uh… well I had gotten into a fight with Temari and since she's my only friend and have her in almost every single class I didn't want to go through all that." She said quietly, Gaara wouldn't of heard her if he didn't have really good hearing.

"Oh. Well how about I come in and sit with you, that way you're not so alone." He answered then gently lifted his arms up and wrapped them around the girl and embraced her in a gentle, hug.

Sakura smiled then lifted her arms up to his neck and hugged him back. "Thank you. I'd like that very much." She whispered in his ear. If Gaara didn't have good self-control he probably shown the shivers that her voice gave because of the closeness to his ears. They then let go of each other and Sakura led him in the house.

He dazzled by her house. No it wasn't too big or small but had just enough room for her and her stuff and someone else. The walls were a teal blue with purple as an accent color. That's how most of the rooms were except her room and the kitchen which mostly brown from all the wood in there. He went up to her black leather couch and recliner set and sat down on the couch while she occupied the recliner.

"So, you want anything to eat or drink?" She asked, Gaara shook his head no. "Okay what would you like to do in my awfully boring house." She asked looking at him skeptically.

"Why don't we play 20 questions great way to know more about each other?" suggested Gaara as he turned his body towards her.

"Sure why not! You start." Sakura said smiling

"Okay, favorite color?"

"I bet you think it's pink or black right? Well actually my favorite color is red." She said "Okay what's yours?" She asked

"Mine is black and red." He answered

"I see… soooooo how many siblings do you have?" Sakura asked, dragging out the o while leaning forward towards him.

"I have my older brother Kankuro, and he told me we have an older sister somewhere in the town, were supposed to meet up with her sometime tomorrow. What 'bout you?" Gaara asked as he leaned back onto the couch.

"I have no siblings just me and my mom." She said a little sad "but hey at least no pesky little brothers or sisters and no older brothers or sisters to give attitude to." She said ending in a smile, which was obviously fake.

"Why do fake a smile so much?" Gaara asked as he looked at the girl with hawk like eyes that could pierce your soul with just one glance. That's exactly how Sakura felt, she felt pressured and obligated to tell him that and Gaara seemed to see what she felt. "I mean you don't have to tell me but, I just want to know because a girl like you should fake a smile. You should give people a real one." Gaara said as he got up and knelt on his knees in front of the recliner.

"It's just that….that–" her voice cracked "that I feel obligated to make people think I'm okay and what better way to do that then fake a smile." Sakura said as tears leaked from her eyes. "I feel that if I don't let people know I'm okay then they'll just judge me and called me an attention seeker." Sakura soon began to cry and Gaara got up from his knees and picked her up, sat in the recliner and then put her in his lap and just held her.

Sakura hooked her arms around his neck and she cried into his shoulder. Gaara felt so bad for the girl. The sad fact is that though he didn't know the other half of her sad story. He didn't know the other reasons on why this girl is broken on the inside and out. Gaara rubbed soft circles in her back as she continued to cry into his shoulder.

"Shhhhh, it's okay." Gaara soothed and she started to calm down.

"I– I just feel that if people know that–that I'm not okay then they would j-judge me then as a failure or that I'm broken" She said pausing and hiccupping throughout her explanation. "And no– no one would want to c-carry the burden of being friends with a girl w-who always has t-to be fixed every time they want to be with me." She sat and cried harder. Gaara who felt absolutely saddened by the girls story but also angry, he was angry at the thought people think of this beautiful, remarkable, incredible girl who he came to care for would think such nasty and horrible thoughts about.

"Is that all?" He asked slowly and gently "Or is there more that's troubling you. I want to help you through this." He whispered gently as he rocked back and forth in the recliner, trying to sooth the girl.

"Why?" She whispered into his black slipknot shirt.

"Why? Why what?" He asked, confused by the girls question.

"Why do you care so much about me? You just met me. Just why?" She said lifting her head off his shirt while wiping her eyes.

Sakura knew she looked like a mess right now. Her black eye makeup was half way down her face. Her eyes red and puffy and her nose turned bright reds like Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer which her ears also matched perfectly. Her hair looked like a mixture between that she just came from being inside a tornado and waking up and having bed head. She was still shaking from all the nerves overloading with her teeth chattering. Let's just say she was not a pretty picture right now.

But to Gaara she was so beautiful and she still looked as amazing as when she did with make up on and not crying. He saw a damaged girl who needed help. _No one was there when you needed help. Why should you help her?_ Because I– I think I love her. _That's it? You're doing this all on an "I think"_ Because she deserves someone to help her, she's truly an amazing person, and I don't think I know I love her so shut up and leave us alone. Gaara's subconscious subdued and left him alone with the pink haired girl in his arms. Sakura was still looking at him strangely right now.

"See, even you don't have an answer. Just like Temari." Sakura said, then muttered the last part. But Gaara still heard it.

Gaara was shocked. He was to busy battling the demons in his head to acknowledge and answer the question Sakura just asked, which was probably the only thing that would of stopped her from doing anything rash at that moment, and he blew it.

Sakura quickly got off of Gaara and ran upstairs to her room, Gaara started to chase after her and was at her heels. Before she was able to open her bedroom door, close it and lock it; Gaara's arms came around her body and hugged her from behind.

"I'm sorry, I was thought up in my thoughts to answer that question. My inner darkness was thinking about why I should be doing this when nobody did this for me." He said truthfully; he couldn't even try to make up a stupid excuse to explain his quietness.

"Why are you doing this?" He heard the pink head ask him. "I mean why are you doing this for a girl you barely know and especially when no one would have done helped you through this." She asked her back still towards him, but he could still tell her voice was shaky and she was about to cry.

"Do want some bullshit answer of do you want the truth, because either one is going to affect you greatly, either good or bad it's all up to you." He said truthfully. He then put his chin on top of the girls head.

"What's the bullshit answer?" She asked tears leaking from her eyes.

"Because I'm your friend and that's what good friends do, they listen."

"So you're basically saying that you're not my friend?" She said her voice cracking

"No, I'm not–" Sakura cut him off

"THEN WHY?" She screamed at him while breaking out of his grasp and turning, facing towards him. Tears now crashing out her eyes.

"Because…"

"Because what, Gaara?!" She screamed at him taking a step back, her back hitting the front of her dark wooden door. Gaara stayed quite, debating about what to say next. "You know what Gaara! … You know what forget it." She turned around and grabbed her door handle. She was about to turn the handle and storm through the door, but Gaara's answer stopped her.

"Because I love you okay!"

Sakura stayed quiet for a minute, looking at the handle of her bedroom door.

"Say something!" He pleaded.

Sakura turned around and looked at him; her tears wiped away. She looked at him and looked down at her feet.

"Oh, well I get the message. You don't love back do you? It's okay it doesn't matter anyway. I knew that you'd feel this way any–" Sakura cut him off again

"I never said anything like that, nor do I feel like that." She said still looking at her feet. "It's just, the whole reason why Temari and I got in a fight…was because of you."

"Me? Why?" He asked as he shuffled closer to her, trapping her between the door and him.

"Because… she likes you and I like you and I didn't have enough balls to admit it to you, so Temari said that if I wasn't going to admit it then she was going to steal you away from me. But I don't understand why she would fall in love with a boy she just met. I mean…"

"So you don't love me, obviously we just met also." Gaara said frowning a little

"No, I mean… oh I don't know my emotions are on a roller coaster right now. But she also hasn't gotten to know what little about you that I did. She basically knows nothing about you." Sakura finished finally looking up back at him.

"Ohhhhhh… I get what you're saying. But I'm sorry to disappoint her but the only girl I love… is you." He said pausing.

"But how? We just met." She said trying to convince herself that she was also not in love because no one could fall in love in less than a day. Could they?

"Because I feel like I have a connection to you… that I was meant to find you." He said grabbing one of her hands and giving it a slight squeeze. Sakura felt electric go through her hand and all over her body, giving her a tingling sensation.

"I–I don't know what to do. I don't want to break Temari's trust and friendship, but on the other hand I don't want to break your heart."_ Or mine in this case_. Sakura said while thinking to herself the last part.

"Then I'm going to have to tell Temari who I really like, tomorrow of course I'd rather stay with you." He said as he put his forehead against hers. Sakura blushed at this contact and her face turned the same as her hair. Gaara chuckled at this.

"Nervous are we?" He chuckled while looking her in her bright green eyes that looked like jades.

"N-no! Never." She stuttered as he lifted his forehead off of hers.

"Sure you aren't." He said then chuckled again. He then quickly planted a kiss on her forehead. He then grabbed her hand and they walked down stairs together and sat on the couch. Well Gaara sat on the couch, Sakura sat on his lap, resting her head on the crook of his neck, where it meets his collarbone.

"So wanna finish what we were talking about earlier?"

"It depends, before all that drama happened what were we talking about." She said closing her eyes, feeling tired but her forehead feeling like it was burning where Gaara's lips were.

"I asked you if there was anything you wanted to talk about with me. Like any other difficulties. I want to help you through them all." He said, then whispered the last part. He placed a kiss on top of her head.

Sakura stayed quiet for little bit, while Gaara stared at her. "Okay, I'm ready to tell you." Sakura paused and took of her black jacket. She turned her arms over and scars from the top of her arm near her should to the very ends of her wrist were deep, big, puffy and some even red from still being new. Gaara inspected some of these and noticed the freshly new ones.

"Why?" He whispered looking at her with sad eyes, those eyes showed hurt and pain. "Why would you do this to yourself?" He said as he was careful not to break open the newly healed skin.

"Because that's how I vent out my anger, sadness, pain…" She stopped expecting more tears to come out, but none would. Sakura cried out all of her tears, no more to be spared for this time. "I can't cry anymore, I've used up all my tears." She said in a strained voice.

"It's okay; I use up all of my tears all the time too." Gaara said as he put his arms on the girl sitting in his lap. "But why would you have so much sadness that you would vent out on yourself like this? What the reason for all of this."

"Because of everyone. Everyone at that stupid school, my mother, my father… it's just everyone." She said as she felt so much pain and sadness rumbling from the inside out.

"Everyone? What does everyone do?" He asked rubbing her back soothingly as she continues her explanation.

"They all make fun of me; they all call me a freak, billboard brow, stupid, ugly. Stuff like that." She said "What would you do if I told you I was physically harassed and I'd gotten physically hurt by the people at school." Sakura asked not looking into Gaara's eyes, afraid of what she might see in them.

"I'd kill them all, no one deserves this, well no one except Karin and that blonde bimbo Ino." This made Sakura laugh. After her laughter faded it became dead quiet in her house except her air conditioner.

"Are you being serious? Because if so then I'm not going to tell you the next part." Sakura paused for a minute. "Because I don't want to lose you."

Gaara looked down at her caringly; he loved this pink haired beauty so much that he'd give up his whole life to be with her. He'd give up everything he had just to stay her with her…forever. "If it means leaving you forever, then no. I don't want to lose you at all either." He said softly. "But I do want you to tell me what happened next."

Sakura took in a deep breath and let it out shakily. "Well I never told you what happened between Karin, Ino and I. Did I?" She asked she finally opened her eyes and looked deeply into his. Wanting to know if he would listen to what she was going to say. "I lost Ino's friendship because she believed Karin's lies over me, so when I went to confront Ino about it she said I was just jealous and was making up the whole thing. Well right after that I ran to the girl's bathroom and lord behold Karin was already in there with her posse. She taunted me and made me feel like crap and then actually made me look like crap. They beat me up so badly that I just stayed locked up in the girl's bathroom for some time and just started to cut myself. I guess that was the second time I ever did that." She stopped and let Gaara say something.

Gaara looked at the girl and felt a deep pain and hurt for her while wanting nothing more but to hold her in his arms forever. But he also wanted to beat the crap out of Ino and Karin for treating such an amazing girl like crap. But he realized something; she said that was the second time she cut. What caused the first time? That's just what he asked too.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, wanting clarification on the question.

"You said that was the second time you cut what caused the first time?" He asked again being more specific.

"My mom and dad were fighting; I was thirteen at the time and they were throwing things and they were just so full of hate and loath towards each other that night. I knew they were going to split after I heard the first vase slam at the wall. It was the vase that I had given my mom for mother's day. When I went to help her clean up the pieces she screamed at me to go to my room and stay there. I knew she was in a bad mood, so I just did what she told me to. Earlier that day was the day Sasuke had met Ino. Ino was new in town and I had been the first friend she made when she first came to town three days ago. When Sasuke first met her he literally pushed me to the side and sweet talked her into coming with him and they eventually went out and Sasuke made her choose either him or me. You'd never guess which one she chose." She stopped letting him reply the obvious answer.

"She picked him, didn't she." Gaara whispered, then pecked a kiss on her head again.

"Yep. That was the first night I had cut myself." She said while being preoccupied with Gaara's extremely red hair.

"It's okay though you have me and maybe Temari if everything goes okay." He said as once again put his forehead against hers.

Sakura closed her eyes; then spoke "Yeah… maybe." She opened her eyes and looked into his misty blue ones. "Your eyes are beautiful." She said without thinking.

Gaara chuckled "Thanks, but I like yours more." He said as he closed his eyes too. She hadn't really been thinking about what was going to happen next, she just hoped Gaara would be by her side. She wasn't expecting or anticipating on what happened next.

Gaara slowly leaned his lips against Sakura's as both of their eyes were closed. At first Sakura was surprised and immediately opened her eyes to see what was happening. But soon she found them drooping as every second passed. Her eyes closed again as the kiss deepened and Sakura locked her arms around Gaara's neck loosely while playing with his hair. While Gaara repositioned his hands from the top of her shoulder blades and put them on her waist. Electricity traveling between the two, it was so powerful that you might of actually been able to get shocked from the two.

They kiss lasted awhile until they had to break it; both of them equally needed air. Sakura looked as Gaara and he looked at her. They stared at each other for a while before Sakura asked him a question. "Can we lay down I'm tired. We could watch a movie or something. I've said all that I need to say."

He chuckled, glad that she didn't make it awkward after the kiss. "Sure what do you want to watch?" He said as she got out of his lap and tugged on his hand to come with her.

"We should watch…." She paused looking for the movie of her choice "HERE IT IS!" She exclaimed as she pulled out Disney's Toy Story 2.

"You want to watch Toy Story 2?" He asked playfully, wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist. Sakura tilted her head back and looked at Gaara's chin, well at least his chin until he looked down at her; she then was then looking at his lower face.

"Yes. I want to watch Toy Story 2." She said then stood on her tip toes and pecked him on the lips. He smiled as electricity traveled through his body again that same night.

So the two popped in Toy Story 2; while it was loading Gaara laid down blankets he found in the closet and Sakura made the popcorn. After everything was set up the two snuggled up on the floor together and watched the movie. Half way through the movie Sakura fell asleep on Gaara's chest and as he watched her sleep he too found his eyelids becoming droopy. There the two lay fast asleep on the floor while Toy Story 2 played in the background. Neither knowing what would happen the very next day.


	6. Chapter 6

Song Recommendations: Incomparable- Dead By April (you'll see why) and Arms- Christina Perri

Warm sunlight from the sun shined through a crack in between the two curtains as Sakura was sleeping, shining right on her closed eyes. Sakura grunted and sleepily opened one eye and then the other. She realized that her head was moving up and down. She lifted her head and saw Gaara's chest was there. She smiled and got up and looked at the time. It was 7:45 in the morning. Sakura and Gaara were late to school. Sakura quickly got off of Gaara and shook him awake.

He grunted and before rubbing his eyes, smearing his, already smudged, eyeliner more. "What the hell? What time is it?" He asked sitting up turning to face towards an already cleaning Sakura.

"We're late Gaara! It's 7:45!" Sakura exclaimed as she finished the cleaning and started to go upstairs. Gaara grunted and went upstairs to follow his pink haired girl.

"Sakura." He said knocking on her door. Sakura came out in a new outfit and her hair straight like always.

Sakura had black booty shorts with suspenders over a black and red long sleeved shirt and a red and black beanie. The outfit also included chains from the belt loops of her shorts, a red ruby ring, her black nose ring,

"I need to go to my house to get new clothes." He finished after inspecting the girl in front of him.

"Okay, let's go." She said as she grabbed her school bag and key. They ran out her door, locked it and hoped on Gaara's motorcycle that he left out there all night.

Gaara rushed over to his house, well more like mansion and went through the drive way gate. They parked as Sakura took off her helmet and started at awe at his home.

"Damn Gaara! You have a nice house!" Sakura said

The house was a regular white house with three stories, a pool, a huge front and back yard; it had a tennis/basketball court and a guest house for others to stay in. The house had a variety of different colors covering the stairs and patio.

Gaara chuckled "Thanks but I like your house better, it's smaller. This house is too big for just me and my brother." He said as they traveled up the stairs to the front door. They walked in and the smell of breakfast lingered in the air. A maid peeked out from the swinging kitchen doors.

"Oh, Mr. Subaki it's you, your late sir. I suggest you hurry up. I still have leftover breakfast for you and your lady friend." She said then went back into the kitchen.

"Okay, well follow me." Gaara said as they went upstairs.

Sakura looked around the living room and staircase placed on the right side of the room, up against the wall.

The living room was a light sky blue with a plasma screen TV on the right wall. The couch in front of the TV had a coffee table in between. Between the stairs and the couch was a walk way and down the walkway was the dining room to the right and to the left was the doors to the kitchen. Before you get to the kitchen you turn right into another walkway and that's where another door was, which lead to the garage and back yard.

They walked upstairs and into Gaara's room. His room was black and her red splatters all over the place. Band posters hung all over the place. Gaara walked over to his closet and picked out a band T-shirt and black cargo pants with chains already attached to them. Gaara started stripping. Sakura finally stopped looking around his room to notice that he was stripping.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah! Gaara I'm standing here." Gaara looked at her and chuckled. Sakura blushed "I'm just gonna go….and yeah." She said as she walked out of his room, closing the door behind her. She missed the smirk he gave her as she left the room.

Sakura walked down the hall and saw another bedroom. The door was a deep brown color and it didn't have any writing or indication on whose bedroom it might be. So being the curious girl she is, she knocked on the door.

A man with a black hate and purple eyeliner came out. He was wearing a plain black shirt and black skinny jeans. If you looked past him to see what he was doing you'd see a huge doll like figure.

"Uh….Hi?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side.

The man grunted and inspected the girl thoughtfully. "Who are you? How'd you get in here?" He asked rudely.

"Um, I'm Sakura and I came here with Gaara?" She said questioning his motives.

"Gaara!? Do you know the secret then!? Because he said he'd only take a girl home who knew about it!" He asked, well more like screamed at the girl.

"What?! No I don't know about any secret! I just came home with I'm so he could freshen up before school, which you should be in right now also." She said to him flailing her arms around like a crazy Italian person.

"I'm not going today I feel sick. Not that it's any of your business." He said rudely before shutting the door in her face.

"Well then." She puffed as she turned back around and ran into Gaara. She screamed "Ah. Muphf." She screamed before Gaara covered her mouth

"Chill, it's just me." He said before pecking her on the cheek.

"Oh, Okay I thought it was….never mind, let's go." She said as she grabbed his hand and walked down stairs. They said goodbye to the maid before kindly denying breakfast and rushed off to school.

Sakura and Gaara got to school around 9:45 and started talking while walking to their class.

"Gaara I have a question to ask you." Sakura said while walking step-and-step with him.

"Yes? What is it?" He then turned his head to look at her while she was talking.

"Well, when I was talking to that guy who I'm guessing is your older brother Kanko–"

"Kankuro." He corrected.

"Kankuro. Well he said that you'd only take a girl to your house if she knew your secret." She stopped; Gaara looked in front of him for a minute, then looked back at her. "Well, I wanted to know what that secret was." She said quietly. Gaara stopped in his tracks. Sakura stopped and turned around to face him. "What's the matter?" She asked before walking back up to him.

"I don't think I should tell you…" Gaara started

"But why not!?" She asked/screamed at him. "Why can't I know I trusted you with mine?! I didn't keep anything from yo–" Gaara cut her off by pressing his hand against her mouth for the second time this morning. He then took her into a storage closet. They were pressed up against each other in the tiny space.

"I didn't want to tell you because I thought that you'd use me." He said quietly. Sakura looked at him like he was crazy.

"Now Gaara after everything we went through why would I try and use you. I'm not like the other girls in this school, nor will I ever be." Sakura said with a soft smile on her face, even though Gaara couldn't have seen it. Gaara smiled back at her words.

"I know I was stupid for a minute. But if I tell you will you, will you promise not to tell anyone." Gaara asked. Sakura nodded her head. Gaara saw her stiletto (or however you spell it) move in a nodding fashion and continued. "Okay well you know Red Demon?" Sakura nodded once again. "Well you know how no one has ever seen him?" Sakura nodded another time. "Well that's because I'm him, and I didn't want to show anyone because I wanted to go to regular school and be friends with regular people. Instead of the people who'd use me for fame." Gaara said getting everything off his chest.

"Okay, I'm not doubting you or even calling you a liar but… how do I know that you're not lying?" She asked couscous about her words, trying not to offend her only friend at the moment.

"How bout I prove it to you. Red Demons first show ever is tonight. I want to take you and show you my secret world." He said excitingly, finally able to show the world who the real Red Demon is.

"Okay. I'd like that. It's like a date except you're the one putting on the show for me." Sakura said smiling. Gaara chuckled.

"Yeah you could put it like that." He said.

"Gaara I also have one other question to ask you." Sakura said sheepishly.

"Yes, what is it my little pink blossom." He said in a raspy voice that would make you want to just fall into his arms and stay there forever.

"Where are we? What are we? I mean like are we friends? Friends with benefits? Boyfriend/girl–" Gaara cut her off by a sweet kiss on the lips

"I would love it–" He paused for a minute to grab her hands and give them a little squeeze. "If you would be the honor of being my girlfriend." He said in a sweet melodic voice. Sakura didn't answer him with words; she kissed him so passionately, so tenderly that showed her answer was a yes. Gaara kissed back; the electricity going through them like lightening hitting water in a pool. It flowing all over the place not missing one single space. Their hearts beat as one. They finally broke the kiss for some air.

Gaara chuckled "I think we should finally get to class."

Sakura sighed, she then leaned her head against his chest. "Yeah, I guess so."

The two shuffled out the closet and opened the door. Lord behold right at that exact minute Karin, Sasuke, Ino and Kiba were walking down the hall.

"Damn forehead getting a little action in a closet him? Or did she pay you" Ino sneered as they walked closer to her and Gaara.

"You know what Ino; I don't give a rat's ass about you or what anybody else has to say. Everything that Gaara and I discussed in that closet has nothing to do with you or anybody else in the school. So shut up and let me be happy because obviously I don't give a fuck about you, Sasuke, Karin and hell, even Kiba. And I'm for sure that I would need to pay for action from my boyfriend not that I'm like you or Karin anyways." Sakura said as she emphasized the discussed then took Gaara's hand and they walked back to class together while the four behind them either glared and/or gawked at them.

Sakura and Gaara turned the corner and the second later Sakura started shaking. She started making a noise that was either laughing or crying, Gaara couldn't tell.

"Hey, Sakura. Are you okay?" Gaara asked as he wrapped her in a hug.

Sakura's noise started to become clearer, and it showed that she was laughing. "Oh my god! I finally was able to stand up to them." She said with a huge smile on her face. "And it's thanks to you." She said still smiling big, then turned to Gaara. Gaara looked at her questioningly. "Because of yesterday and what happened in the closet, I grew enough balls to confront them and tell them off!" She laughed. "Oh I can't wait to tell Temari." Sakura stopped, then just thought about what she just said. "Oh wait, never mind." She dropped her head and started walking again. Gaara jogged a few steps to catch up with her and stopped her, lifted up her chin and looked her in the eyes.

"I told you yesterday remember. I would fix all of this with Temari and then everyone will be friend again." He said. Sakura nodded and they started walking to their class hand-in-hand.

Gaara and Sakura walked into class and saw Temari sitting by herself listening to music. Sakura and Gaara walked over to her and stopped in front of her. She was sitting listening to what sounded like a heavy metal while tapping her foot along to the beat. Temari looked punk in her fishnet stockings, black mid-thigh skirt and elbow length shirt that started below her shoulder. Fishnet was under her shirt that started from her neck going to the end of arm at her wrist.

"Hey Temari… can we talk?" Temari stopped her music and sent a hideous glare towards Sakura.

"No." Temari said as she started playing her music again. She noticed then that they were holding hands and soon she came to a boil. She then stood up quickly, knocking her chair over in the process. "Really!? You finally get enough balls to tell him right after I tell you how I feel about him. Then decide to steal him away from me. That's a shitty move, especially for you who always plays it off as being the victim." Temari whispered to the two harshly, looking at Sakura dead in the eyes making her flinch back. "Now, you steal the one thing that could have been a true happiness to me, but no you just thought of yourself." She paused looking up and down at her in disgust. "Just like you always do, and maybe that's one of the reasons why I hated you." Temari stormed out the room.

Sakura was star struck as she watched her ex friend storm out the room, trying to process what she had just said to her. She then ran out the room trying to follow her, Sakura's vision getting blurrier by the minute. She lost track of the dirty blonde then as if anything couldn't get any worse. Sakura crashed into something well more like someone. She looked up and it was Kiba and Sasuke.

"Well…well…well" Sasuke said slowly walking slowly around the girl. Kiba was still in front of her, smirking. "What do we have here?"

"Well, Sasuke it seems little Sakura was running away and crying. That's the only thing she's good at anymore. What lose the only friend you have now?" Kiba taunted.

"Just leave me alone okay. I don't want to talk to you guys." Sakura said, the two boys laugh.

"Just because you say to leave you alone; it doesn't mean we will. I mean after all you can't make us." Kiba retorted and slightly laughing at her words.

"Yeah, after all you're just a sad little slut who has no one and that's why you have no friends. No body likes being friend with a slut and a whore." Sasuke said getting into Sakura's face; he then gave her a little shove.

Sakura was done with crying; she was so fed up with crying and everyone thinking she was weak. Sakura was angry at everyone, why is this all happening to her. She just was so angry right then that she just wanted to start beating the living crap out of someone… and that's just what she did.

Sakura looked dead in Sasuke's eyes and kicked him in his nuts…hard. She turned around quickly and punched Kiba hard in the gut. As Kiba doubled over in pain she brought her attention to Sasuke as he was on his knees holding his nuts saying every cuss word under the rainbow she bashed her knee in his forehead. Kiba was holding his gut when he tackled Sakura with one arm. She was under Kiba as he sat on her back, crushing it under his weight. Sakura gave out a short scream of pain. Kiba laughed and smashed her head into the hard tile under them. She was bleeding from her head when Kiba finally got off of her and she was able to stand up. Her vision was fuzzy when she moved to quick, but that didn't mean she couldn't fight. She then tackled Kiba to the ground and started punching the shit out of his face. Sakura was stopped by being tackled by Sasuke who had healed enough to fight back. Sasuke then started punching Sakura in the face. When Sasuke got bored of doing that he got off of her and pulled her up by her hair, then turned her to face him. Sasuke put pressure on her right leg and before Sasuke had enough pressure to break it completely Sakura threw him off of her.

Sakura's face looked pretty bad. Cuts and bruise everywhere her forehead was bleeding and her body was going to give out soon. Not to mention Sasuke had just almost completely broken her fucking leg. _Crap I'm not going to make it through this if they keep it up. _

Sakura then rushed toward the boys, in such horrible agony from the pain in her leg but just decided to suck it up and not let those two jerks beat her up and win. As they rushed towards her; she did a flip over them, ended up kicking both of them in the back of their necks and ended up hurting her leg even more. She didn't kick them hard enough to kill them or paralyze them. She ended up making them fall to the floor. Sakura then staggered up to them and hit their pressure points making the both of them fall into unconsciousness.

Sakura struggled to finish walking down the hall with her fractured leg; she winced every time she had to put pressure on it. She staggered into an abandoned classroom and took out her phone that she had in her pocket. She then dialed Gaara's number that she had gotten from him last night before falling asleep watching Toy Story 2.

Gaara didn't pick up so she tried again and again… and no answer. She sent him a few texts saying "Call me it's important!" "Call me when you get this, need help!" or even "Gaara help! Call me!" She sent a few more others like that but got no reply.

_What the hell Gaara!? Where are you_? Sakura thought as she sat there in that classroom waiting for a reply or someone, preferably Gaara, to come and help her. _I thought you'd never let anything bad happen to me Gaara? That's what you told me last night… _Sakura soon fell unconscious herself.

Meanwhile, Gaara ran after the two and was preoccupied getting to Temari to fix everything between the two that he didn't notice that Sakura ran in the other direction. He caught Temari by her fore arm and turned her to look him in the face.

"What do you want? First you chose her over me and you then ditch her to come after me. What the fuck are you trying to play at? What's your goal, and why are you trying to hurt us?" Temari asked as she looked him in the eye.

"Us?" Gaara asked raising his blonde eyebrow that was almost invisible. "Who is us?"

"Uhhh, I mean me." Temari said trying to cover up her mistake, clearly failing.

"You still care about Sakura, don't you?" Gaara asked getting a little kinder.

"Psh, no. Why would I care about that pink haired betraying bitch?" Temari said trying to convince Gaara, but maybe even more herself, that she doesn't care about Sakura.

"Temari, I know you care about Sakura because I know that she was your actual true friend and wouldn't try to do anything that would hurt yo–"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Temari screamed at the red head. He stood speechless at the dirty blonde's exclamation. "If she was my true friend then she wouldn't have gone after you, because she knew I liked you."

"Temari… she didn't come after me, I came to her… when she went home and I couldn't find her in the same hallway after finding help I went crazy. I went to all the teachers and I almost made it to the principal before I was stopped by her secretary nurse person who was the one who told me that she had gone home." He paused for a minute before continuing about his speech, debating on whether or not to talk about what happened the night before.

"But that still doesn't make it okay, I mean she could have said no, she could of not been with you."

"And leave a girl yearning for love to find another guy like that rock lee guy from yesterday, or someone else that will break her heart even more? Would you be willing to sacrifice your friend's heart and pain just for your happiness? Would you truly be that heartless?" Temari stayed quiet. "I know you aren't like that, you see Sakura as a sister. You see her that she will always be there for you and never intentionally hurt you, why because I know she's been hurt before and doesn't wish for others to feel that way."

Temari gasped. "You know about…" Temari stopped as she saw Gaara nodding his head at her question.

"I found new ones yesterday, and I can bet you all the cookies in the world that they were because of the fight you guys had." Gaara said sadly looking at Temari finally letting go of her upper arm, no longer afraid of her running away.

"But, but… that's impossible she promised me that she'd stop." Temari said as her eye started to overflow with tears.

"Yes, but I guess that because you were her only friend and to lose that along with all the pain of her family must have finally gotten to her and she just snapped. I'm surprised that with all the cuts she had on her arms that she hadn't died of blood lost." Gaara said sadly but truthfully.

"She almost did one time." Temari said as her tear finally overflew and starling trickling down her face. "I found her door unlocked after she found out that Sasuke had cheated on her with Karin, she was half dead. And if I hadn't gone after her and found her then she might not have been alive today." Her tears started now flowing like a crystal clear river down her face.

Gaara stood there shocked "I know that you probably don't want to hear this right now but… I do love Sakura. I love her just as much as you do, and just because we don't have much history doesn't mean I can't love her just as much." Gaara said as Temari looked up at him and gave him a sad smile.

"You know, I don't think you'd be able to love her as much as me." She said wiping her tears away. "But if you are going to be with her, I'm okay with it because in all truth… Sakura deserves someone true, kind, compassionate, and faithful like you. That I know you won't break her heart and I'm okay with you guys going out and I still do love Sakura, so I would like to find her and make up with her and all my stupid selfish mistakes." Temari admitted as she hung her head in shame.

Gaara lifted her chin and looked her in her face and smiled a small smile and said "They weren't selfish they were just clouded with jealously and truthfully I had one of those times." Temari smiled as she took a step back and stretched

"Well, all that seriousness made me hungry let's go get Sakura and go eat." Temari said as she turned around and started to run off in excitement.

Gaara soon caught up with Temari as they stopped in front of a door. Gaara was able to get signal now and his phone was vibrating off the hook. He took a look at it and saw 10 messages and 18 missed calls. They were all from Sakura and from the types 0f messages it was, it worried Gaara.

"Temari we have to find Sakura quick, she's in trouble." He exclaimed as they started running down halls and opening darkened classrooms, which were mostly empty.

"God Damn it!" Gaara said after looking through the second-to-last door of that hallway that was abandoned.

"It will be okay, we'll find her." Temari reassured as they opened the last one and there they saw a bloodied, unconscious Sakura lying on the floor that was caked in semi-dry blood.

"Sakura!" They both exclaimed as they ran towards the pink haired girl. Gaara was picking her up as Temari was calling 911 and giving them the info as they were rushing down stairs and hallways to the nurse's office.

Soon the ambulance was there and took Sakura, Temari and Gaara to the hospital.

It was a few hours afterwards that Sakura woke up and saw her two friends there. The white walls plain of any decorating or stuff like that except for one red rose on her nightstand.

"Guys, where am I?" She asked as she sat up, picking up the rose. "And who gave me this?"

Her leg wasn't in a cast like she thought it would be. It was just in this slingy thingy that looked like a something you'd out on a robot or something. (You know like those things they give you that are like on your knee, yeah those things)

"You're in the hospital silly." Temari said as she got up and went over to Sakura and gave her a hug. "And I'm sorry for acting like a selfish bitch, me and Gaara talked and he made everything better."

Sakura sent Gaara a thankful smile and mouthed to him if he gave this to her which he gave a node and smile to. She blushed and mouthed thank you.

"So how are you feeling Mrs. Haruno?" Doctor Ayame asked as she checked Sakura's leg.

"I feel fine and what did you did to my leg it feels so much better? I was for sure I broken it completely.

"Well for what we did…well it's are doctors little secret." She said then winked and continued "And it was but we fixed it and it's completely healed and I'm glad you feel fine. You can leave in a few minutes and it's only 5 so you guys missed school all day, you lucky dogs." The doctor joked.

As the group left they dropped Temari off at her house. "Sakura are you going to red demons concert tonight with me?" Temari asked before leaving the two.

"How bout we go as a group because I was supposed to go with Gaara but I want to go with both of you. So we can all go as a group." She said as she looked at Gaara, he looked back at her and gave her a sign of approval. She looked back at Temari and waited for her answer.

"Okay, fine with me. Well we could all meet up at my house after were all done getting ready and go together." She suggested and the other two nodded. They then drove off after Temari closed the door and they both saw her get in her house safely.

"Should we tell her?" Sakura asked as they drove down the road.

Gaara smiled. "Maybe we will, maybe we won't…"

A/N: I thought about ending the chapter here but I've been neglecting you guys so I'll make this chapter extra-long ^.^

Gaara and Sakura soon went to her house to change and get all pretty and they went to Gaara's for a total of 10 minutes for him to shower, get dressed and pack some stuff because he had a feeling he would be spending the night with Sakura again.

"You ready?" he asked Sakura as he walked downstairs from his room. Sakura nodded as she stood up with Kankuro who was also tagging along with the group.

"I hope this girl's hot." He said smiling and he climbed in the back as Gaara drove and Sakura sat in the passenger side. "Oh and Gaara because of the incident with Sakura we forgot to go meet up with our newly founded sister who was separated when she was born or at least something like that."

"Well what's her name?" Gaara asked as he took a quick glance at his brother through the rearview mirror.

"Temimi? Temomo? Teairy? Tem–" Sakura cut him off as she turned around in her seat to look at the brunette.

"Is her name Temari?" She asked hopeful that it was not because then it might be HER Temari and with the whole thing with Gaara would just be very very awkward.

"YEAH! That's her name! Why do you know a person named Temari? I know what she looks like from pictures but I haven't personally met her yet." Kankuro said

"Why didn't you show me the pictures Kankuro I might of seen her around town." Gaara questioned and gave his older brother a nasty glare from the rearview mirror. Kankuro gulped. He turned his attention back on the road but you could tell that he was not happy right now. Sakura noticed his look and turned back around. She took his hand that was on the stick shift and put her hand on top of it. Gaara stole a quick glance at her while she was looking out the window smiling and then into have a quick smile grace his lips before anyone could notice it.

They pulled up to Temari's house they honked the horn and she came out. Kankuro had about a heart attack.

"Holy shit that's her! That's the girl from the photos that's said to be our sister!" Temari must have thought he was crazy when she popped in the car and sat down next to him because he was smiling so happily at her.

"Can I help you, you creepy looking pedophile?" She asked and Sakura busted out laughing and Gaara let out a cute little chuckle. Sakura heard it and whispered in his ear "I like your laugh its cute." And leaned back onto her seat and turned to look at the two in the backseat. Gaara smiled at this pink haired girl and actually smiled. He was so in love with this girl he could hardly take it.

"Hey you look familiar do I know you?" Temari said after looking at him closely and then it hit her. "You're the guy from the picture!"

"Yeah and you know what that means?" He said. Temari shook her head no waiting for the man to continue "That means you're mine and Gaara's sister!" Temari paled and looked like she'd seen a ghost?

"So I'm related by blood to you and Gaara?" She asked to make sure she heard correctly. Kankuro and Gaara nodded. "Wow that was unexpected." Temari said.

"Yeah it's a good thing you and I didn't fall in love with you, then it just be a mess." Gaara said smirking then he and Temari looked at Sakura, who was too busy focusing on whatever was outside the window that they were passing, to see her reaction. She just felt so tired and wanted to sleep and that's what she did until they got to the concert.

Gaara lightly shook Sakura until she was awake. "Saku it's time to get up. We're here." He smiled at the emerald eyed girl. She smiled back.

"Thanks Gaara." She said as she got out of the car, allowing the other two to get out, and stretched her back and arms.

"I'm soooo ready for this." Kankuro said with a huge evil grin on his face that kind of creped out Sakura.

"Well….okay then…" Sakura said as she took a couple steps away from him. They all walked up like they were fans coming to see Red Demons concert, the first one ever. As they walked up to one of the guards that were in the way of the backstage, Kankuro pulled out a pass the guard nodded and they all slipped by without anyone noticing.

"Hey how'd you do that? Why didn't we just give the ticket people are tickets and go sit for him to start?" Temari asked, her still not knowing Gaara was the Red Demon, and Kankuro, Gaara, and Sakura exchanged looks and Sakura came up with this excuse.

"Because Kankuro knows him personally so we're going to go say hi to him.

"No way Kankuro you know what Red Demon looks like?" Temari said "fan-girling" or what you could figure was fan-girling for her personality.

"Yeah in fact you're gonna know what he looks like in a few." Kankuro smirked and they got to his dressing room and went in only to find it was empty.

"Hey Kanky? Where is he?" She started yelling at him. They got into an argument and bashing raged as Gaara sneakily put on some new clothes with the help of Sakura.

Gaara came out loudly in black baggy jeans, a black t-shirt with gothic cursive writing on it saying Red Demon. A few chains hung here and there. His black eye makeup still the same. He entrance from the bathroom made the two bickering jump and look at where the sudden noise came from only to see him in

"S-S-So you mean Gaara's Red Demon?" Temari asked getting straight to the point.

"Yep just like you I found out earlier today." Sakura said as she smiled at Temari

"Well then…" The light bulb went off in her head. "OH MY GOD I'M RELATED TO A HUGE ROCKSTAR!" Temari screamed excitedly. Kankuro tried to smile but it ended up looking like a smirk and Gaara and Sakura were talking about the plan.

They ended up agreeing that they all would watch from the sidelines of the stage instead of going down into the death trap mosh pit because Gaara, and Sakura, were afraid of anyone getting hurt.

They checked the time and it was a couple minutes until the show started. Sakura wanted to put makeup on him so he doesn't look so pale. But Gaara didn't want to.

"Pleeeeeeease. I won't make up look funny." Sakura said as she tried to put a pat of powder foundation on him.

"No." He refused makeup, makeup was only for boys.

"Please." She said as she gave him the puppy look and the twinkling eyes.

Gaara could say no to the puppy dog face but the twinkling eyes he melted. He smiled at the pink haired girl and said: "Fine."

Sakura was happy as she started rubbing the powered into his face making him a little tanner but not much but not before giving him a little peck on the cheek. He blushed at that. Temari saw that happen but she wasn't jealous or angry anymore she actually felt happy for the two and maybe she'll find a man for herself like Gaara and Sakura.

The man with a clipboard knocked on the door. After Kankuro proved Gaara was the real Re Demon and not some crazed fan pretending to be him he said: "Mr. Subaki its time for you to get on stage."

Everyone left and it was just Gaara and Sakura in there. "I know you'll do great." She said smiling. He smiled back.

"Thanks Cherry." He said as Sakura blushed at her new name.

"Cherry?" She asked playfully as the both left the room and started making their way to the stage.

"Your name means Cherry Blossom in like Japanese or Chinese of something." Gaara smiled softly at her in a teasing manner.

"Oh, well you go Love." She said in the same manner and gave him a kiss before he ran on to the stage and everyone started cheering and clapping.

"You guys are cute together." Temari said as Kankuro nodded.

"Thanks guys." She said softly and smiled then looked back at the stage as Gaara started performing. They jumped and bounced and went crazy just like everyone else did and the show went great. When Gaara went to play his last song he stopped of a moment and started to say this: "Hey guys this is the last song for tonight." He paused and people cheered "And I would love to dedicate this song to my wonderful girlfriend and even though we've only been together for a little bit, but I love her so this is for you love." He started playing a song he wrote for her called Incomparable.

_I would carry the world_

_I would stand here and burn_

_You are _

_Incomparable_

_You are_

_Irresistible_

_You are _

_Incomparable_

_You are_

_Unmistakable_

_I would catch if you fall_

_I'd take a split through my heart_

_You are _

_Incomparable_

_You are_

_Irresistible_

_You are _

_Incomparable_

_You are_

_Unmistakable_

_No hurricane can move me_

_Earthquake can shake me_

_I will always stand my ground_

_Always be around_

'_Cause no storm can fringe me_

_Black holes can't take me_

_I will always stand my ground _

_Always be around_

_You are _

_Incomparable_

_You are_

_Irresistible_

_You are _

_Incomparable_

_Incomparable_

_Unmistakable_

_No hurricane can move me_

_Earthquake can shake me_

_I will always stand my ground_

_Always be around_

'_Cause no storm can fringe me_

_Black holes can't take me_

_I will always stand my ground _

_Always be around_

He finished singing and looked over at Sakura who was clapping along with the crowd with tears glistening in her eyes. He started jogging to her and she met him halfway and they embraced in a heartfelt hug. They both closed their eyes and forgot the whole world around them. He felt her tears through his T-shirt and smiled. Some people in the crowd awed and some booed not liking the idea that they're fantasy of being together with Red Demon was being crushed by the skinny girl with pink hair.

"I take it you like it." He said smiling his eyes still closed. Sakura gave a chuckle and kissed him, right there smack in front of what seemed like a million people.

It was the purest, most passionate kiss so far since they've been together. Every kiss that they share gets a little sweeter every time. Sakura loved him and vice-versa. The fireworks were booming inside every vain, every bone, every muscle, every nerve, and even every cell fiber of her being. She literally felt like she was going to explode right there in front of everyone.

"Well I'm glad you liked it." Gaara said and smiled after they broke their kiss only because of the need for oxygen. Sakura smiled at him and Gaara looked back out to the crowd and was handed by a very mad looking stage director. Gaara didn't care though he looked at the crowd and said "I hope you liked Red Demons first ever live concert!" He smiled as he got a cheer in reply and Sakura encouraged him to keep speaking by squeezing his hand with her own. "I'm glad that you all came and we were all able to experience this amazing milestone. But sadly this is the end and we have to say goodbye." He paused and the crowd started cheering and even some dedicated groupies started bawling their eyes out their black eye makeup smudging. "So goodbye…for now at least." He waved with the hand that he was holding with Sakura.

As they finished waving goodbye they ran off stage. He started smiling and his eyes were still lit up as he gave Temari and Kankuro a huge hug. Sakura looked at them and smiled, and after that hug was over Temari ran over to the pink haired punk and gave her the most deathly bear hug ever. When she was done with the hug Sakura almost passed out from suffocation.

They all left and went back to Gaara's and decided to crash there since Sakura's parents are still out of town, and Temari's didn't care as long as they said that no mini Temari's which made the dirty blonde blush and quickly tell her guardians that it was her long lost brothers and his girlfriend aka her best friend.

They played little games like 20 questions, they got caught up in what was happening in each other's lives since before they met, and while talking everyone figured out (besides Gaara) that Sakura could sing (Since Gaara already knew since chapter 1). Kankuro first fell asleep which made him the perfect victim of a practical prank. Which had included writing on his face with black and purple sharpie, and they even went so far as to put him in his bed and place a water balloon over it when he sprang up from his very loud and very annoying alarm clock later that day.

Then Temari fell asleep 45 minutes later. It was currently 3:30 in the morning and Gaara and Sakura were just lying on the ground on the sheets they place upon the soft-ish carpet. Gaara and Sakura were talking about what was going to happen next.

"It doesn't matter what happens next love, as long as I have you I'm okay with whatever happens next." Sakura looked him in the eyes kissed his forehead then smiled at the red head.

"I'm okay with that as long as you're with me I'll be okay with whatever life has to throw at me." She kissed him again but this time softly, gently as if his lips were fragile glass and they were given to break at any point in time.

"I love you." Gaara said after Sakura broke the kiss and he had a faint blush on his cheeks. He thought about saying that but he let it slip and even though it wasn't the first time he said it he just felt that he had to say it and he did.

Sakura smiled up at him. "I love you more than the stars in the sky." She said as she snuggled closer to him but not before Gaara was able to land a swift but nice kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Gaara. My little Red Demon." She chuckled and soon fell into a regulated breathing sequence that was able to tell Gaara she was fast asleep. He soon fell asleep just like the rosette but not before whispering these words: "Good night my little rose bud. I love you."

THE END

Just Kidding I was thinking about ending it here but I had so many more ideas to happen next ^.^

The morning light shifted in reminding them that it was Saturday no longer needing to rush to get to school since it was after 10:30. Kankuro screamed when he woke up after you heard the sound of a popping water balloon on his head. He ran down stairs, but not before getting a towel to start to dry off with.

"Alright who did it?" He disturbed the snuggling couple who woke up with a horrible case of bed head and a cranky sister who was on the leather couch.

"Who did what you butt munch?" Temari said as she lifted her head over the sofa to look at her annoyingly pesky brother.

"Put that water balloon thingy ma-bobber over my head this morning." He said grumpily as he got a bowl of cereal from the kitchen since their maid had the day off.

Temari started laughing at her brother. Sakura and Gaara looked over at her like she was crazy and just shrugged their shoulders. "It was us Kanky, maybe that teaches you not to fall asleep first at an all-nighter." She said smiling.

Kankuro glared at her then looked over at the couple that was starting to once again fall asleep in each other's arms. "Hey Gaara will turn on the news please I have to see what happened abut this one girl who supposedly is the nest new teen pop star." He said to the two as they woke up again and found the remote and switched on the news.

"– and that was how she survived. Now with the music culture today, the new teen pop star Matsuri. She has her hit single called "Serious." And it's going through the roof." The lady stopped speaking now.

"Oh wow, she might be some trouble." Kankuro said as they were about to change the channel.

"Now Diana you know what else is going through the roof, the tweets on Red Demons new release of his face finally, yes the rock/metal singer has finally released solid evidence of what he looks like. Yeah but also tweets about Red Demons relationship with his special pink haired lady."

"Oh yes I heard about that, some fans find the couple adorable while others hate the relationship. Some of the tweets I mean are harsh I mean listen to this tweet 'I hate that pink haired bitch, she couldn't make Red Demon as happy as I–'." Temari quickly switched off the TV and all three siblings looked at the pinkette.

Kankuro was the first one to speak "What the fuck was that about?"

A/N: Hey guys I'm so so so so so so soooooo sorry it took this long to update. But it was worth it. This chapter was over 7,000 words and 13 pages so be happy ^.^ The first song is called Incomparable by Dead By April (it's an awesome song and the song Matsuri "Hit Single" it's called Serious By Jasmine Villegas and I do not own either of those two songs. Hey Guys I might also start writing another Sakura fanfic with the Akatsuki (because I love Sakura and I love the Akatsuki so why not both xD ) But I'm sorry this is not beta-ed (and if you'd like to be my beta PLEASE contact me because I really need one xD) Well I hope you guys like the chapter comment, follow favorite :3 bye guys LOVE YOU 3


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

Hey guys sorry for fooling you but here's a quick authors note I forgot to mention. I'm starting to write another story it's an Akatsaku story and I'll be posting the chapter hopefully soon. It's called A Little Broken And Depressed Songbird (ALBADS). It's basically Sakura having a hard life and after some certain (secret) events that happen she gets sent to a foster house (aka the akatsuki) and you will find out what happens next if you read the story. (I know I write very dark and depressing stories but thats what I'm good at because I went through a dark time in my life and I'm drawing off of those feelings so I can relate to the characters better.) Further explanation of the story questions: Now I know you'll all are thinking why the Akatsuki are in the foster care system and I'll explain that now. They needed more money and if you're doing foster care you get a certain amount of money from the government every certain period of time oft something like that (but thats what it's like in my story so yeah that's why.) Well I just wanted to tell you guys that and I'm starting to write the next chapter for TPPTRR a I hope it will also be posted soon hopefully. Well that's all guys have great summer. ^.^ And I'm sorry for my errors I'm doing this from my phone xD


End file.
